Grace
by AutumnBaby16
Summary: This isn't a story about the tv show friends by the way. It's about mistresses the tv show, i cant put it under that catergory because there isnt a mistresses one sorry lol. This is the next best thing i thought of soooo. Its about dominic, siobhaun har


Little rays of sunlight creeping through her slightly opened eyes as she lay in bed, still as a statue. She fully opened her shockingly big bright beautiful blue eyes that sparkled a light shade of sapphire in the powerful morning sunrise.

Her long flowing golden blonde hair moulded around her shoulders. The birds tweeting and chirping a cheerful tune.

Silence.

There's nothing but silence these days.

Until the ear piercingly loud, yet familiar noise of her alarm blurts out, at almost eight o'clock.

Grace.

Her name carefully chosen, sixteen years ago today, by her mother. Grace lived with her mother, yet her mother worked away most of the time and today was no exception; in fact she probably didnt even realise this important occasion and was still in a dream bubble of work, work and more work.

This meant that grace was home alone and had some peace and quiet to herself.

She throws back the duvet covers, uncurls her body, all snug and warm, and slouches down the steep wooden steps that always made a hollow sound with each single step taken. She flicks her hair carelessly behind her and opens a cuboard door. The phone rudley interupts grace as she reluctantly force feeds herself soggy cornfakes.

She holds the receiver to her left ear, complete with a piercing on the lobe and up the top. "Hello, who is speaking please?" She politely inquires.

"Happy birthday to you, is that the birthday girl i hear?"

Grace giggles to herself.

She is glad to hear from her step father, who is traveling around the world and due back in the next couple of weeks.

"Don't worry, i have an extra special present in the post that should arrive as soon as possible all the way from turkey, for my precious little princess."

"Dad, you didn't have to you know."

After a brief exchange of words Grace replaces the heavy old fashioned phone back on its hook.

Her step father, Hari, had taken care of her ever since the day he discovered her existance, supporting both Siobhaun and the tiny premeture child.

Grace had always been reminded of how she was "the miracle baby" of the family, but latly she had been having doubts of how special she really was.

She wandered what had made her biological father neglect her in the early months of Siobhaun being pregnant.

All she knew was his name, Dominic.

She had gone off on a tangent, so she went back into the kitchen and with her boney index finger she flicked the light switch, but no light appeared.

"Must be a power cut." she mumbled quietly to herself and went to finish her breakfast.

She wandered if she had any birthday cards come through the post, but resent birthdays hadn't been to promising.

Grace decided to give her best friend of 11 years, Chantelle, a call.

"Hiya Chantelle?" Grace asked curiously.

"Hey Grace." She replied back warmly.

"Want to call round my place today?"

"Sure, i will be around in about ten minutes hunny!"

40 minutes past and there was a sudden brisk bang on the door.

Grace went to answer it with a thought of relief that Chantelle was finally here. But when the door was within her sight, she noticed that the silhouette through the smeared door window was much to tall to be owned by Chantelle.

"Call 999!" shouted a tall slim looking man in a posh business suit.

Without thinking she grabbed her mobile phone from the slippery stone work surface, rather robot like, and did as he had instructed her to do.

"What shall i tell them?"

"Just pass me the phone, take a blanket of some sort outside, straight outside this house on the road."

Yet again she did as he said, not even giving a thought that she had let a stranger into her own home, her own place of warmth and security, using her mobile phone and doing exactly as he wished.

"Oh my god!" Cried Grace in shock horror. It was Chantelle on the road, looking rather unlike herself now but she could still make out her delicate face beneath the scarring of her flesh, her body in an awkward posistion. It all became clear to her now, like her spirit left her body and towered over them both like an angel watching over.

She gave out a sudden sob of fear but quickly pulled herself together and wrapped chantelle's corpes in the tartan blanket.

She did feel for a pulse but there was just no hope for her, she must have died as soon as she hit the rough dull tarmack. The strange man came out of her house and gave her some help lifting Chantelle's corpes inside.

"Don't worry kid, the ambulance are on their way. I better stay with you as they will wanna know my perspective on all of this i guess."

Grace didn't know what to do with herself but cry, she hadn't even heard what the man had said as the voices inside her head were taking over.

"By the way, if you were wandering, my name is Hubert, can i just use your toilet quickly please, upstairs is it?" He asked, stuggling to make convasation.

She nodded.

Why was everything in her life been convascated away from her, it was as if lusifer enjoyed her sweet pain, like taking candy from a baby, almost like a nazi solder stopping at a corner shop to buy chocolate for his children on his way home from work, without a care in the world.

She just had to escape, run free like a wild horse, her mane whipping her back as she wiped away the tears that would never again appear.

But right now, she was numb too all that she feared, nothing mattered any more, her best friend, her rock and only confidable person had been taken away from her. She thought "God must have been missing an angel today, i see no other reason why you had to go."

Grace sings a soft melody under her breath while sitting bolt up right, cross legged on her rough dingey sofa, "You are pulled from the wreckage, in the arms of the angels, fly away from here, may you find some comforting."

She can almost hear herself screaming, crying out loud, echoing over and over endlessly. She is forced to take in deep breaths and try to calm herself down as she fears her head will explode and the venom that is writhing through her vains will pour through her skin.

Grace pulls herself up from the sofa and quickly snatches her new pink mobile phone from the dinning room table and storms out of her home.

She makes long strides down the unevenly layed pavements, until she comes to an old wobbly stile that she quickly passes over and from croutching, steadily stands straight and still on the end on the wooden plank. She glares above the golden coloured corn that is shimmering like technicoloured coral in the light summer breeze. She turns back to skim the plain, red bricked block of houses behind her and pushes her feet from the end of the stile.

There was no turning back now, this was the final step, one step too far. But secretly she gripped her mobile, knowing that she was always only a call away from help.

She started to run, her sullen heart increasingly speeds the rate in which the blood pumps around her body, with extra amounts of oxygen being suplyed to her brain. She continuously runs and runs and runs and, starts to jog, accidently trips and falls, hard to the floor surrounded by the corn flowers.

Graces sits up, smoothing down the deep red tunic that she had slipped on before hurtling outside. She gives out a perthetic cough and sniffles, feeling sorry for herself. She hears a russling noise getting closer to her untill she feels unnervy that they are invading her personal space. "Oh great, that man, what ever he calls himself saw me." She guesses. She tilts her oval head upwards but cannot see who is standing over her,she stumbles up on to her tiny sized four feet in designer scarlett sandels. Grace looks bewildered.

"Hello there, sorry if i startled you. Anyway, hi, my name is peter, and you are?"

Asks peter in his typical irish accent.

"My-my-my..name? Hmm, Grace, Hi." She stutters.

"Sorry again, so are you from around here then?"

"Hmm, yes, yes i am."

"I live just over there by the church, you see the steeple there?"

"Yeah, i can. Well I am terribly sorry, but as you can tell you have caught me at a really bad time, i have to go."

"Oh, ok then, I might see you around some time? I go to Hilston High not far from here, started, oh what, 2 months ago? Yes 2 months ago."

"That's strange, i haven't seen you about the village, i go to the catholic all girls school across the road from there, Dilias High School."

"No way!" Peter chuckles for a second.

"I have to really get going, ok. Bye."

"Bye Grace."

She runs home as fast as she can, not stopping to take in a breath.

So much running through her mind. Grace pounds in through the door and finds her mum stood in the kitchen.

"Oh Grace i am so sorry, Chantelle."

"Mum it doesn't matter, i just need you here for me right now."

They hug together tightly.

Grace finally realised that she couldnt just walk out on such a loving caring family, they are the perfect family the way they are, more than she could ever hope for. Although coping with the loss of Chantelle would be hard, Grace knows that she now has a gardien angel watching over her, guiding her through the tough times, and that some day they will meet again in peace and harmony.

She realises that she has everything she wants and needs right in front of her, and sees how stupid she would be to let these go.


End file.
